Lost Butterflies
by Angel of 513
Summary: Ciel and Alois are two boys that the world has cast to the way side. When they are taken in by an eccentric woman and her two mysterious butlers have they been saved or does a fate worse then death await them?
1. Prologue

So I had told myself that I wouldn't start another fanfic till my other story _Awakening _was complete, but it seems my muses have other plans for me. This will be my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic so I apologize in advance for any possible OOCness.

Now, the inspiration for this piece of work? Well it came to me when I found out that one of my all time favorite seiyuus Mizuki Nana is the seiyuu for Alois. I love her and she voice acted one of my favorite female characters Hoshina Utau. Plus I love the song Meikyuu Butterfly. To sum it all up the chorus made me think of Ciel and Alois for some reason when I recently listened to it. So alas Meikyuu Butterfly became the theme for this story. I'll shut up now and move on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters they are property of Yana Toboso. I also don't own Meikyuu Butterfly that is owned by the amazing Mizuki Nana.

_**Lost Butterflies**_

**Prologue… **

**0000000000000000000 **

_Mitsumenaide _

_Tsukamaenaide _

_Mayoikonda batafurai _

_Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane _

_Kakushiteru no anatana mune no oku… _

"Ciel, Ciel! Look at this!"

Beautiful midnight blue eyes looked up from the book they were just gazing over to meet a pair of crystal blue ones and pretty blonde hair. The blue haired boy followed the crystal blue eyes gaze down to a pair of closed hands in front of him.

"What disgusting thing have you dug up this time?" the boy asked in a bored tone.

His companion grinned and opened his hands a little to reveal a beautiful butterfly. Its wings were a rare dark blue and black with whimsical designs on it. Midnight blue eyes widened slightly entranced briefly by the beauty of the creature while crystal blue ones lit up with delight at having impressed his usually hard to please friend.

"Not as disgusting as you thought it was going to be is it?" the other boy asked in a teasing tone. Ciel scoffed and went back to reading his book mumbling under his breath about it still being an insect there for still being slightly disgusting.

The slightly older blonde sat down next to the boy holding onto the butterfly but being careful not to injure it.

"You know what?"

"No I don't know what" the blonde giggled at his annoyed tone.

"I think Ciel's like a butterfly" Ciel again scoffed at the other's ludicrous statement.

"Please Alois, if anything you're more akin to a butterfly with how flighty you are at times." Alois smiled not denying the others statement about his personality.

"Butterflies are beautiful and mysterious others stare in awe of them when they fly by because of their elegance. Yet they're so very fragile. A simple squeeze of the hand while holding them" the crystal eyed boy squeezed his hands together effectively killing the very creature he spoke of "extinguishes that beauty with ease."

Ciel looked at the other unfazed by his theories and his actions. He merely looked at the smashed remains of the butterfly in Alois' hands. The blond stared down at his hands eyes blank.

"Once it's dead it can't come back" he whispered. Suddenly Alois jumped up a happy smile back on his face he turned to Ciel and offered him his hand.

"Come Ciel I'm hungry" Ciel stared at his hand and turned away.

"I'm taking a hand covered in insect remains" he said. Alois looked at his hands having forgotten all about the dead butterfly and wiped them off on his jeans to which Ciel remarked "disgusting".

"Now come on I'm starving and you're holding up progress" he said grabbing onto the smaller boy's arm and dragging him off.

Yes, so very much like butterflies they both were.

**000000000000000000 **

So what do you think?

This is probably the shortest thing I've written but that's why it's a prologue. I'll work on getting the first official chapter up soon, but it'll be after chapter 11 of _Awakening_. Until then I must leave you.

Please Read & Review


	2. New House, Creepy Dreams

Inspiration for this story keeps hitting me like bricks, lol. Anyway moving onto the story itself. This story is AU and takes place in present day United States though other locations will show up. The story also has supernatural elements because I love supernatural. The first chapter takes place one year before the prologue. Anyway, onto the story, yay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters they are property of Yana Toboso. I also don't own Meikyuu Butterfly that is owned by the amazing Mizuki Nana.

**Chapter One: New House, Creepy Dreams **

**00000000000000000000 **

_One Year Earlier….. _

Ciel stood in front of the Drosselmeyer mansion with unfeeling eyes. It was massive to say the least but at the same reason didn't feel all that opposing. Not like the last place; the boy's home he had spent the last four years of his life had the most foreboding air around it. This place was different but he couldn't quite place what he was feeling.

"Young Master?" Ciel looked up to see his current "care taker" waiting for him by the door with his bags. This Sebastian Michaelis had been the one to come all the way to the United Kingdom to pick him up, but he wasn't his real guardian. His real guardian the woman who was taking him in was inside waiting for him. He remembered the day she had come to the home with Sebastian and had chosen him.

_Three months ago…_

Ciel Phantomhive _hated _the boys home absolutely hated the place with a passion. On more than one attempt he had tried escaping but it never turned out the way he planned he somehow always got caught. The one time he did get out he was only gone for a day before the police found him and promptly returned him. Oh, boy was he punished for that one. Not only did he receive the world's deadliest slap from the head master he also had to go without food for two days.

Brutal punishments aside the main reason Ciel hated this place was quite simple it wasn't his home. Ciel could still picture his home with his mother and father and the huge yet somehow comfy mansion. They had been so happy together as a family and all that was destroyed the night of the fire. Ciel to this day didn't know what truly happened that night he tried his best to block out those memories. What he did know was that he had been kidnapped and went missing for three months afterwards. The people who kidnapped him abused him regularly and it was by fate that someone had reported the abuse and he was taken from them and placed in the boy's home. In Ciel's opinion this place was no better than the kidnapper's place.

Ciel being quite small for today's standards for boy's his age was routinely picked on by the older boys. The house was getting crowded from all the boys brought off the street meaning more people to either annoy him or pick on him. Judging by today's adoption statistics it didn't seem like he was getting out of the system anytime soon. People didn't adopt boys his age, by the age of twelve most boys his age were deemed a lost cause. Too hardened by the system and hardships of life they were seen as no longer lovable. Honestly that was okay with Ciel he didn't need anyone to love him he just wanted to get the heck out of this hell hole.

"Hey Phantomhive!" Ciel sighed heavily as he looked up from his spot under the tree in the home's backyard. In front of him stood three taller and much stronger boys, his regular tormentors. His midnight blue eyes were uncaring he was used to their tricks.

"What is it?" he asked with a bored tone.

"Really is that anyway to speak to your elders?" the middle boy Joshua taunted.

"You're only one year older than me I highly doubt that constitutes you as my elder."

"I'm getting really sick of your smart mouth. You think you're so high and mighty but really you ain't any better than the rest of us. Street trash that's what you are Phantomhive!" Joshua said his eyes glaring at the smaller boy who didn't even flinch.

"Even if I am street trash at least I have what it takes to change my situation. The rate you're going with your life Joshua you'll remain a victim of your circumstances for the rest of your life", Ciel said his eyes and tone unforgiving. Joshua lost his temper and grabbed Ciel by the collar the smaller boy remained neutral knowing what was coming next.

"So as you can see Miss Drosselmeyer our establishment has worked for many years to improve the lives of the thousands of unfortunate young boys who are left all alone." Droned the head master of the boy's home.

Mira Drosselmeyer barely registered what the boring old man was saying it mattered little since most of it was lies anyway. She cast her hazel green eyes over to her right hand man Sebastian Michaelis who was busy surveying the boys around the vicinity. They had come looking for a certain person, they didn't know who that person was at the moment but they knew that when they found him they would know.

"Any sign of him yet?" she asked quietly.

Sebastian shook his head "I can sense that the soul we seek is most definitely here however."

"Well we're bound to come across him eventually."

They continued their tour eventually ending up in the backyard. The headmaster continued talking about how all the boys were very well behaved and educated when he stopped mid sentence interrupted by the noise from the fight in the middle of the yard. There were a group of boys standing around two who seemed to be fighting. Well one was fighting the other was merely letting himself get beat up. Mira and Sebastian observed with amusement.

"I sense that we are getting warmer" the raven haired man said smiling.

"Oh really now?" Mira echoed "Well how about we take a look."

"Miss Drosselmeyer I sincerely apologize for such behavior I'll handle this right away" stumbled the now fuming head master. Mira simply waved him off as she and Sebastian made their way over to the crowd.

As the two adults approached they watched as a boy no more than about twelve years old hit the ground. The slightly older boy who was clearly the bully laughed and gloated above him. The intriguing thing for Sebastian was the smaller blue haired boy's eyes. They were a gorgeous midnight blue and held a fire like determination in them that was clearly a reflection of this child's soul. It was then that the crimson eyed man felt his chest constrict and his heart pound so loud it reverberated in his ears.

Ciel looked up at Joshua with pure hatred in his eyes but it wasn't solely for the boy in front of him it was for the whole situation for everything that had happened to him up till now. Ciel fists tightened and his gaze turned murderous Joshua being the dumb bully like most of his kind didn't register that it was best to leave good enough alone. He grabbed Ciel by the collar again only this time he received a wad of dirt in his eyes. The older boy screamed falling back on the ground rubbing at his eyes trying to remove the dirt. Ciel stood over him having picked up a bat one of the other surrounding boys had dropped and raised it high in the air with the intention of causing unimaginable pain. Joshua's eyes widened in fear as Ciel brought the bat down but was stopped before he could hit the fallen bully by Sebastian. Ciel turned eyes ablaze to see who dare stop him only to meet a pair of inhuman crimson eyes. It was then the boy took notice of the two adults who had been watching him.

"It seems like we've finally found him" said Mira with a devious smirk.

_Present Day… _

"Young Master?" Sebastian questioned again looking at Ciel with only mild concern. The journey over from the UK had been an interesting one to say the least. Only three hours into their journey back Sebastian didn't know if he wanted to coddle the adorable shota or rip his intestines out. He was sure it was a mutual feeling on Ciel's part. So it was needles to say that Sebastian was more than ready to be back home so he could be done with the kid for at least of few hours; unfortunately the brat was holding up progress.

After what seemed like an eternity Ciel made his way from the car and to the front door which Sebastian opened for him. As the two walked into the grand house they were soon greeted by the staff who was gathered in the front foyer.

Ciel observed the strange lot it would seem that they seemed to be split into two groups. To the right stood a set of triplets with purple hair and red eyes. Next to them was a young woman with bronze colored skin and one blue eye the other was covered with bandages indicating she may have lost it. The group to the left consisted of a maid with thick round glasses and pigtails. The second was a guy…or at least he thinks it's a guy with blond hair pulled back with red clips and big green eyes. Next to him was a tall blond man with blue eyes. Sebastian stepped forward to introduce the group. The Last was an elderly man with grey hair a mustache and spectacles.

"Young Master, I would like to introduce you to the Drosselmeyer house staff. First we have Hannah, Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury" he said indicating to the group on the right.

"We also have Maylene, Finnian, Baldroy, and Tanaka. Everyone this is young master Ciel Phantomhive."

The group bows to the young boy who in returns nods his head acknowledging them.

"Where is Ms. Mira?" he asks turning to Sebastian.

"She should be in her office I will take you to her if that is what you wish?" the ebony haired man asks. Ciel nodded his head and the two headed up the grand staircase to the right. They walked down a hall till they came to the sixth door, Sebastian knocked which was responded with a "Come in."

Opening the door the two were met with Mira Drosselmeyer who was currently sitting at her desk and looked to be discussing business with someone. Mira's hazel green eyes meeting Ciel sapphire blue. The woman smiled brightly and motioned them in she got up from her chair and walked over to Ciel but did not hug figuring it would be best to respect the boy's space for now.

"I'm happy you're here Ciel I apologize for not being able to come get you myself but an emergency came up. How was your flight if I may ask?"

"It was as well as it could be" the boy said in a disinterested tone. His eyes drifted over to the other occupant in the room, Mira seemed to notice Ciel curiosity.

"Oh I'm sorry; I should introduce you this is Ayame my personal assistant." Ciel looked to Ayame who shyly looked away before greeting him with a soft voice. Once again he couldn't tell if the person was a boy or girl but he settled with boy seeing a lack of female figure. Ayame was very pretty with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and lavender eyes. Ciel again nodded in recognition again. Mira pushed herself off the desk she had been leaning against.

"Well Ciel why don't we give Sebastian a break and I finish showing you around?" she said not waiting for a reply and ushering the boy out the room. She looked out the corner of her eye with a smirk directed at Sebastian who returned it a silent message passing between the two.

Ciel only half way paid attention as Mira guided him around the massive house. Every once in a while she would ask him a question about himself such as his favorite food, favorite color, what kind of television shows and books he liked. He answered each one half heartedly his mind else where. Honestly Ciel couldn't believe that he was out of the boy's home. He had long dreamt of getting away but now that he was he didn't know what to do. What he did know was that every time he had thought about leaving it never involved him leaving with a family. Ciel didn't do well with people and there were too many people in this house the whole situation was suffocating and he wanted to get out.

"Ciel!" the azure eyed boy jumped to see Mira looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression. He looked up at her with confused eyes and the woman sighed her irritation melting the boy was simply too adorable to stay upset with especially with that expression.

"Have you listened to anything I said?" she asked with a sigh.

"Of course I have" he replied quickly.

"Oh really then what is this room?" she asked smirking as she pointed to a random door.

"It's a bathroom"

"Uh wrong, it's a closet. I sure as hell hope you don't mistake it for a bathroom at one o'clock in the morning. I don't think Sebastian will be pleased having to clean up pre-pubescent pee." She said walking ahead. Ciel's face turned red at the thought of such a horrific mistake.

"And this here will be your room" Mira announced opening a door with flourish. Ciel stepped into the large spacious room adorned with rich blues and deep blacks with hints a silver here and there. Ciel walked around taking in his space a hint of a smile on his lips. Well at least his room was nice.

"Well I'll take that as a sign that you are pleased. As you can see your things have already been put away. I'll leave you to yourself for now and come get you when dinner is ready. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Ciel merely nodded as the dark haired beauty closed the door behind her. Ciel immediately rushed for his new bed burying himself in the warmth and softness he ached for. His body's reaction was instantaneous for he was soon in the realm of dreams.

_Ciel stood in a large room filled with various toys scattered all over the place. The lights in the room were dimmed and the air was cold and felt devoid of life. _

"_What is this place?" he thought out as he looked around. Looking down on the floor he saw a rather large black and yellow spider crawling around his foot. Bending down Ciel picked it only for the insect to bite him. The gray haired boy immediately dropped it with a yelped. _

"_Stupid spider" he growled and stepped on it immediately ending the spider's life. With a satisfied smile he looked up only to be met with thousands spiders before him. Ciel took a tentative step back as the spiders advanced. _

"_Please my darlings you're scaring our guest. We mustn't be rude now." A soft slightly feminine voice called from behind him. The thirteen year old spun around to see a boy around his age standing a short distance from him. _

_He had short blond hair and was wearing black skinny jeans, knee high black boots, and a green collard shirt under a dark purple trench coat. His eyed were hidden under his hair so Ciel couldn't make out the color. _

_The boy smiled but something about that smile unnerved Ciel. A pale hand extended itself out only for a spider to lower itself on to it. The mysterious boy looked at the spider in his hand. _

"_Wh…who are you?" Ciel demanded trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. The other boy ignored him. _

"_Answer me! Who are you?" he demanded again. The boy finally looked up at him only for Ciel to choke back a scream as he was met with pitch black hollow eyes. _

"_I am.." the boy trailed off as darkness erupted around them Ciel closed his eyes as powerful wind whirled around howling mixed with the sound of the other boy's insane laughter. _

"_Stop…Stop…Stop it!" Ciel cried. His breath hitched as he felt a presence behind him he cautiously turned only to be met with the creepy boy whose head was bowed hiding his face. _

"_I'm…the one who is going to…kill you" he grabbed Ciel's throat the force knocking them to the ground. Ciel tried to fight but the other proved to be much stronger than him. The boy laughed bringing his face closer to Ciel brushing his cheek against his affectionately. _

"_Yes, you and I are the same tied and bound to the darkness. It will surely consume you. Agony, emptiness, loneliness these are things you know well no?" he ran his fingers along Ciel's lips. _

"_Struggle as you might you won't escape I will watch you and guide you and once you have exhausted yourself from your foolish struggling I will surely kill!" he said raising his hang in the air which now bore talon like claws. He brought them down with the intention of ending the smaller boy's life and Ciel screamed. _

Ciel shot up in bed sweat dripping down his face and his breath coming out in quick gasps. He took deep breaths in order to calm himself he turned and looked out the large window to his left. The sun was just now setting, getting up from the bed Ciel made his way over to the window and placed his hand on the glass a thoughtful expression gracing his features. The dream replayed itself in his head making him shiver as his hands went to his neck the feeling of hands still lingered. Dropping his hand to his side Ciel tightened his hands into a fist as a scowl came over his elegant features.

Mira finished her phone call as Sebastian came into the room. The crimson eyed butler bowed to her and she leaned forward resting her arms on the desk a contemplating look in her eyes.

"Have they arrived yet?" he asked.

"Yes" she responded folding her hands and leaning her chin on them. "They are within the city limits they should be arriving shortly" she explained. Mira looked at Sebastian and could tell something was amiss she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"What happened?"

"It would seem that young master Ciel has run away" he said. Mira eyes widened for a split second before a smirk formed on lips.

"Well then I guess you better go fetch him. We can't have such a young beautiful soul wandering these streets God only knows what might find him."

Sebastian bowed to her and when he straightened back up a mischievous smile graced his features.

"Of course princess"

Ciel ran the streets of the city he didn't know where he was going but something was pulling him and calling to him. However unbeknownst to Ciel he was being hunted. Up on a rooftop two figures stood watching him intently. The shorter one smiled and it was twisted with uncontained excitement.

"Found you"

**0000000000000000000000**

Yay! The first official chapter! I have to say this is much shorter than I thought it was going to be. I actually rewrote this a few times and I'm most pleased with this version. Hopefully the future chapters will be longer because we all know when it comes to fanfiction more is always best.

**Read & Review Please!**


	3. Demons, Contracts, and Creepy Kids Oh My

I apologize for the long wait everyone college as usual has been kicking my butt. I can't even complain because I do this to myself I mean I'm the one who chose to be on the executive board of like three organizations. What can I say? I actually do like staying busy. Anyway enough about my crazy life and on to fanfic and anime related topics.

I've been getting a lot of Story Favs and Author Favs which makes me happy so that lets me know you guys like my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters they are property of Yana Toboso. I also don't own Meikyuu Butterfly that is owned by the amazing Mizuki Nana.

**Chapter Two: Demons, Contracts, and Creepy Kids Oh My!**

**

* * *

**Ciel ran along the streets of the city of Boston. He had absolutely no idea where he was going and it was becoming harder to breath as his asthma kicked in. Eventually the thirteen year old stopped leaning up against the side of a building to catch his breath. Looking up at the moon the azure eyed child began to wonder why he had left the house in the first place. Perhaps it was the dream or the feeling in his chest that was screaming at him to escape?

Looking around the pre-teen realized just how lost he was. He had no clothes or money and had no idea where he was and was pretty positive he didn't know how to get back to the mansion. In other words he was screwed. Oh well. He'll figure it out. Putting his evil genius type intellect to work Ciel began to formulate how he would go about rectifying his current predicament. That was until he heard what sounded like snarling coming from the shadows to his left. He couldn't make out much but glowing red eyes were usually a bad sign.

Backing up slowly the creature began to advance as well stepping into the dim moonlight. Ciel inhaled sharply at the creature before him it looked like a skinny haggard looking bear. Its claws were black and dripping blood as were its fangs. Its fur was dark brown and patchy and it was hunched over like it had a huge hump in its back. Its red eyes were crazed and seemed to be searching around before settling on the boy in front of it. Yeah, this was definitely not a good sign. Ciel took off running again and the bear like creature snarled again before chasing after him.

Up on the roof top watching the whole scene was a slightly unusual pair. Upon first glance they seemed mismatched but closer inspection revealed an odd balance. The first was a tall pale man with slicked back jet black hair. He had golden eyes with cat like pupils behind glasses. He wore butler like attire under a dark trench coat. His aura was calm and called for order and seemed to tolerate little nonsense. His accomplice was a young boy around fourteen with blond hair and clear crystal blue eyes that held a mischievous spark in them. He wore knee high dark boots with purple lace and black short shorts and a dark green polo. Over this was a dark purple trench coat and around his neck was a black choker with a silver cross. The young teen smiled as he watched the dark hair boy below run for his life.

"Hmm, what do you think Claude should we help him?" the blonde asked turning to his companion. Claude merely adjusted his glasses but this seemed to be all the boy needed to get the message.

"You're right we should wait a little while and see what happens this could get very interesting." He said with a giggle.

Ciel dipped into an ally in an effort to throw the monster off his trail but it was no use the creature was right at his heels. Ciel began to worry for it was becoming harder and harder to breath and he didn't know how much longer he could keep running. As it would have it his feet betrayed him before his lungs did as he slipped and feel to the ground. The boy shut his eyes preparing for the inevitable pain of the creature sinking its fangs and claws into him.

A pain which never came.

Opening his sapphire blue eyes Ciel looked up only to see that blasted butler in front of him fighting off the monster. Sebastian turned to Ciel with that annoyingly smug grin on his face.

"You sure do know how to cause trouble for others don't you Bocchan?" he asked. Ciel just glared in response because there wasn't much else he could do. How did this man find him? However Ciel had little time to truly ponder this scenario for another monster just like the first appeared to his left. Sebastian seeing this punched the current monster sending it flying into the nearby wall and dropped kicked the one by Ciel before it could attack him.

"Bocchan I would suggest that now would be the time to run" Sebastian told Ciel looking back at the dark haired boy.

"Don't tell me what to do" Ciel said standing but slowly backed away from the chaos in front of him regardless. As he tried to sneak away while Sebastian fought the monsters he came face to face with a third one. He looked up meeting its demonic red eyes and choked back a scream. It snarled and raised its clawed paw.

"Ciel!" Sebastian called turning around from his current fight as everything temporarily slowed down for Ciel. He once again closed his eyes preparing himself for the end of his life and once again it never came. He heard what sounded like a loud crash as if something heavy crashed into the concrete street and even felt the ground under him shake as well as a warm liquid splash against his face.

Opening his eyes he saw a figure crouched on top of the remains of what used to be the monster that was about to kill him. As the person or whatever it was stood Ciel gasped as he recognized the person to be the boy from his nightmare albeit with his eyes which were a beautiful cerulean. He cocked his head to the side in a coy like fashion a playful smirk gracing his lips as he scrutinized Ciel. The smaller boy tensed as the other looked him up and down.

"Mira was right Claude he is cute" the blonde said. Who was he talking to though? Ciel's eyes looked around for another person but found none.

"Alois" said child turned to see Sebastian looking at him with wary eyes.

"Neh, Sebastian you sure are doing a sucky job at keeping an eye on your charge" he said his voice sweet like honey but seeping of poison.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed "And you do a sucky job of keeping yours in line."

Alois smirked as a mixture of shadows and golden light wrapped around him. The light pulled away from him and mixed with the shadows to form another much larger body. When the light died down another person was standing next to Alois. He was tall and pale like Sebastian with dark hair and gold eyes behind glasses.

"I guess I have to concede to that one Michaelis" the new man said taking off his glasses and wiping them with a cloth. The two men glared at each other making it clear that they weren't each other's favorite person.

"Hey you two while you're over there gazing oh so lovingly into each other's eyes. We have a kid here who's having a breakdown." Alois called from his spot next to Ciel who was currently trying to make sense of what was going on. Upon realizing that everyone's eyes were on him the teen pulled himself together.

"I'm fine but someone better tell me what the hell is going on" he demanded.

"Neh, we would but that would be better left for Mira to explain" Alois answered him.

"Then take me to her" he said his eyes and tone serious.

"Huh, I swear kids these days" Mira said from her spot behind her desk. Currently Ciel sat in the chair in front of her arms crossed and face set in serious mode though to Mira the thirteen year old looked too adorable.

Sebastian and Claude stood off to the right side of the room while Alois sat well more laid on the couch behind Ciel looking very bored.

"Tell me what in the world is going on? What's the real reason you brought me here? It's very clear you have no intention of being a _happy family_" the child spat.

Mira merely smiled at him observing him. The more Ciel was here the more knew she had made the right decision in choosing him. She closed her eyes letting out a sigh figuring she might as well get it over with she would have to tell him sooner or later.

"As you've more than likely have figured out Sebastian and Claude aren't human"

"Obviously" the young boy scoffed.

Mira ignored the sarcasm "They're demons as am I" she explained. Ciel looked at her with wide eyes.

"I am the sixth daughter of the Lord of Hell himself. Sebastian and Claude served under me as my right and left hand demons. Unfortunately a few hundred years ago I had a disagreement if you will with daddy dearest and I was exiled. Those two being loyal as ever followed me."

"Along the way we've picked up stray demons such as Hana, Ayame, and the triplets. We've also taken in humans such the other servants in the house. Our goal now is to monitor the activities of the supernatural in this world."

Ciel watched and listened to the women with wary and eyes and ears. He had seen too much to know that everything she said was true but there were still many unanswered questions.

"What do you need me for and Alois as well?" he asked waving his hand towards the boy behind him "He's human how is he able to do the things he does?"

"Because I'm fucking awesome" Alois said from his spot on the couch. Claude and Sebastian rolled their eyes while Mira merely gave the blonde an amused smile.

"Alois is currently in a contract with Claude. You see I can't keep an eye on every supernatural occurrence. Even though we're demons there is only so much we can and can't do in this world without throwing off the natural balance of things. So the next best thing is to find humans with pure souls."

Ciel laughed it was hollow and sarcastic most definitely not a laugh befitting a thirteen year old child.

"So you're trying to tell me I'm one of those pure souls?" he asked looking up into Mira's greenish gold eyes his own disbelieving.

"Yes you are or I wouldn't have picked you believe me love we demons can tell a pure soul when we find one and the two of you have some of the purest we've seen to date. Only pure hearted humans who have been tainted by the world yet retain their innocence can enter into contracts of this nature."

"Entering into such a contract with high ranking demons such us allows you the ability to temporarily borrow our powers. You're probably wondering what the demons get out of it simple a chance to uncover their true potential."

Ciel looked over at the two demons in the room that had been mostly silent this whole time. Sebastian's crimson orbs connected with his azure ones as the two tried to search the other for answers but found nothing both impenetrable fortresses refusing to be broken.

"What's in it for me?" he asked his eyes never leaving the demon butler.

"Discovering who killed your family" Ciel's eyes snapped back to Mira who was holding a manila envelope.

She tossed it on the desk for Ciel to see "I have reason to believe supernatural forces were behind what happened that night. If you work for me a guarantee you'll find the truth."

Ciel looked at the file and as he read through the report flashes of the night and the incidents following soon after replayed in his mind. His parents deaths, his imprisonment, the abuse everything. The more he thought the more the fire called vengeance welled in the pit of his stomach and slowly spread.

"I'll do it" he said eyes and tone vacant of any trace of doubt.

"It's settled then. Sebastian will be your partner from here on out. I expect you to take good care of him he's been by my side for many years" she explained her eyes shifting over to said demon who looked back silent messages passing between them.

"Your training starts tomorrow morning. Alois would you care assisting me with Ciel's training?" Ciel heard what sounded like the table behind him being kicked.

Turing around he was met with Alois who was leaning back on the couch in a lazy pose feet on the coffee table. When cerulean met sapphire the blonde's bored expression morphed to one a joy and mischief as a cruel smile graced those lips.

"It'll be my pleasure"

Ciel shivered as the realization of his choice finally sunk in.

* * *

I apologize again for this taking so long. As I said school's taking up most of my time but I'll try to do better. I now need to work on chapter 12 of my other story _Awakening_. I'm also beating off the plot bunnies for another fanfic which I refuse to write until I'm almost done with _Awakening_.

Oh as for the city choice yes I chose Boston, Massachusetts. Why? Well I wanted a New England state seeing as both boys are British and the setting of the city is perfect. Also Salem is in Massachusetts and it'll play a role later in the story.

I leave you now in favor of sleep. Reviews make me very happy ^^


End file.
